Wandering Scripter
Wandering Scripter, now retired from netbattle due to actually having a life unlike those who still inhabit it (And have for the past 7 years of their life), he actually plays a game online called Minecraft now, and is a Head Admin on the server D3 Main. He also has something those inhabiting netbattle will never have, that is, a Girlfriend, and they have been together 3 months 10 days since the time of this edit. While he was on netbattle, after no longer hosting his own server, he went on to be part of Full Metal Sanctity, where himself and Full Metal Kirby went and were able to map out most of netbattle's packet protocol. With this they were able to protect the server against the hacks of the time (Steve's Netbattle, DS3/4, and so on), using WPE(Winsock Packet Editor) to block, and replace the incoming "crash packet", which was simply a private message sent to someone who was not online. The private message could contain any text at all, contrary to the belief that it was caused by an /ignore command sent through the private message, whileas private messages don't even accept commands. Out of the duo hacking team of Wandering Scripter and Full Metal Kirby, Wandering Scripter analyzed the packets, and discovered the use of a unique id code at the end of every login packet, that had to be resent by the client to login successfully. This led into the full use of their connection bots, More known was Freedom Fighter, the bot made by Wandering Scripter, however Full Metal Kirby also made his own bot, which actually was a bit more powerful than freedom fighter, the difference however was that Wandering Scripter happened upon another crash method for servers that he placed into his bot, while trying to make the bot force-battle, he accidentally made a crash, that popped up from the server side as "Stop-statement encountered". upon clicking okay the server died. leave it up and the server would freeze into its death. He was greatly critizised for his scripting, very often accused of stealing the work of others, while in reality, even if the idea came from someone else, every script he ever used in his server was written by either himself, or Rayquaza X. The only script he ever really took from someone else, was the Netbattle Mail script, which was, however, Trashed, and rewritten from scratch due to sloppy code that was easily improved upon. Scripts made: Anti-BR -- simply checked the IP of the person logging on, and checked for "201." as the first 4 characters, and alerted those online Anti-BR (part 2) -- was more for the lulz, Checked for the words "batalhar", and "vamos" in the chat, and caused a timer script to start, and kick the person 10 seconds later. Wheel of Kicks -- When initiated, said "The wheel of kicks has been spun!", somewhere between 10 to 15 seconds later, a random person would be kicked. (Time varys due to checking to not kick server admins) DoS Detector -- Detected an ongoing DoS attack, then reported and banned the IP adress of the attacker. Highest connected socket -- Kept a variable (#HCS) in the server with the number of the highest connected socket number. Used in the !ignoreall script that was written, as well as !kickall. UPS Script -- (As suggested by Rayquaza X): at interval of 15 minutes, would deliver a package to a random person on the server. This package was either used to battle against others in the server, Kick anyone in the server, be protected from a kick in the server, or, if #package = 6, then a bomb exploded in their face, prompting a kick. Category:Retired netbattle user Category:Former NNN Member Category:Scripter Category:Visual Basic.NET Coder Category:Minecrafter